


The Feast

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Manip, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes it when he isn't in control</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feast

Art by: Elfqueen  
  
 He didn't always like it safe, nice, it got boring.  
  
No, he sometimes liked it a little different.  
  
Blind, tied up, naked, being vulnerable gave him a thrill.  
  
But trust was always there no matter how rough it got.  
  
The feeling of being free gave him so much pleasure.  
  
Not being in command, someone else being in control.  
  
It started slowly, with the warm breath upon his skin from below.  
  
Not knowing what would happen next.  
  
The sharp wet tongue exploring, leaving trails of saliva.  
  
Strong arms holding you in place so you can't move.  
  
You want to thrust up in that hot mouth, but you can't for he has prevented it.  
  
No, it is his night for he sets the pace, and decides whether you deserve it or not.  
  
So evil, so good, so hot.  
  
He finally feels pity for you and swallows you whole.  
  
Moving at a frenzied pace, not making you catch your breath.  
  
He has feasted on the decadent flesh and is full from the offering.  
  
And you smile to yourself for you have fed him well.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
